One more drink, please!
by Pandora Nott
Summary: Coleção das minhas histórias participantes do projeto Confessions on a dance floor - 1ª Fase: O Bar - da seção Harry/Draco do fórum 6v! Vários tamanhos, gêneros e classificações. Todas SLASH!
1. Sobre lábios com gosto de Cosmopolitan

**Título: **Sobre lábios com gosto de Cosmopolitan

**Ship: **Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy (Pinhão é puro amor *-*)

**Beta: **Schaala

**Classificação: **K+

**Gênero: **Romance

**Status: **Completa

**Disclaimer: **Nenhum personagem me pertence e eu não lucro financeiramente falando, eles pertencem a escritora J.K Rowling e suas editoras.

**Nota: **Drabble. Bebida usada: Cosmopolitan ; Bônus: Agarrar um estranho.

* * *

><p><strong>Sobre lábios com gosto de Cosmopolitan<strong>  
><em>Pandora Nott<em>

Cosmopolitan era o sabor que ele tinha nos lábios.

Harry não sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo. _Céus o que ele tinha acabado de fazer?_  
>Bebera uns drinks e dançara até sentir seu corpo livre de tudo. Seus movimentos eram precisos, em sintonia com a música, porém um tanto engraçados, o moreno não era o melhor dançarino, mas não se importava com isso. O importante era o que sentia ao dançar.<p>

Seu rosto levemente corado pelo esforço físico estava acompanhado de pequenas gotículas de suor. Sua blusa tinha os três primeiros botões abertos e estava levemente colada no corpo. Então veio o ápice da festa, o momento que muitos esperavam, o famoso _blackout_.

Era a hora de agir.

Havia notado um certo rapaz loiro a festa inteira, haviam dançado próximos, alguns olhares tinham sido trocados e isso era tudo o que ele precisava para tomar coragem e ir até ele. Tentou em alguns momentos antes, mas fora falho, achava o rapaz imponente demais à luz, distante demais. Porém no escuro, seria diferente.

Draco tivera seus lábios tomados por um estranho, não sabia de onde vinha e como ocorrera, mas tinha certeza de que aquele formigamento que sentia lhe dava uma sensação ótima. Acreditava fielmente que era o rapaz dos olhos verdes que o observava antes. Queria que fosse, pois não gostaria de retribuir o beijo de outra pessoa, uma vez que aquele beijo tirava seu fôlego e permitia que se esquecesse de onde estava.

As luzes já estavam acessas novamente quando pararam de se beijar e olharam um para o outro.

Harry sorriu abertamente, enquanto Draco apenas elevou os cantos dos lábios.

Continuaram juntos a festa inteira e agora os dois possuíam gosto de Cosmopolitan na boca. Cosmopolitan e seus próprios gostos misturados.

* * *

><p><strong>Nb:** Eu estou lufa com esse projeto! Esses dois se encontram numa festa e se agarrando na primeira oportunidade não é uma coisa linda? *suspira*

**N/a:** Schaala como sempre um amor! x3 Minha primeira fic para esse projeto GATO do 6v e espero que curtam, não sei quantas mais vão vir, mas estamos empolgados! \o\ reviews deixam escritores felizes, não esqueçam disso =D.


	2. Puxe o Gatilho!

**Título: **Puxe o Gatilho!

**Ship: **Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy (Pinhão hoje e sempre *-*)

**Beta: **Schaala

**Classificação: **T

**Gênero: **Angst

**Status: **Completa

**Disclaimer: **Nenhum personagem me pertence e eu não lucro financeiramente falando, eles pertencem a escritora J.K Rowling e suas editoras.

**Nota: **Ficlet. Bebida usada: Whisky ; Bônus usado: Roleta Russa. É uma fic mais pesada do que vocês estão acostumados a ler por aqui.

* * *

><p><strong>Puxe o Gatilho!<strong>

_Pandora Nott_

"Ora, ora o que temos aqui?" Pôde-se ouvir os risos de escárnio que saíam da boca de lábios finos, embrenhados pelo gosto da forte bebida. "O grande Harry Potter! Salvador do mundo bruxo! O menino-que-sobreviveu e virou homem e matou o terrível Lord das Trevas!" E mais risos acompanharam a fala confusa. "Olá Harry, como vai?"

"Malfoy? O que está fazendo? Onde estou?" Harry tinha a cabeça latejando e sua última lembrança era de sair de casa com destino ao Ministério e, definitivamente, ali não era o Ministério.

"Shhh! Que eu que faço as perguntas aqui!" Draco não parecia com o mesmo que Harry conhecera. Com os cabelos desalinhados e alguns botões da camisa abertos, parecia alterado pelo conteúdo da garrafa que segurava, enquanto seu olhar era um misto de sentimentos indecifráveis. "O Santo Potter, quem vai ajudá-lo? Ninguém! Está nas minhas mãos agora! Ah! Onde está minha educação? Aceita Whisky? É de ótima qualidade, apesar de ser bebida de sangue-ruim." E torceu o nariz ao constatar que bebia algo que ia contra o que acreditava, mas estava alterado demais para se importar.

Harry olhou-o atônito. Estava preso em uma cadeira e o ambiente estava escuro, pela pequena janela pôde notar que já era noite. À sua frente estava apenas o próprio Malfoy e uma mesa com um objeto que brilhava. Engoliu em seco. Estava desarmado e vulnerável, e não sabia o que esperar do ex-sonserino.

"Sempre perfeito, incapaz de olhar quem te olha e não está à sua volta. Você é culpado disso, Harry! Ah sim, tudo isso é culpa apenas sua!"

"Culpa do quê? Não faz o menor sentido! Me solte e vamos conversar como pessoas civilizadas, Malfoy, seja o que for que você vai fazer, não é o que você realmente quer."

"Não me dê ordens, testa rachada! Eu sei bem o que vou fazer, nós vamos brincar de um joguinho muito interessante criado pelos seus adorados amiguinhos trouxas!" Draco esboçava um sorriso torto, toda sua expressão dizia que aquilo não era apenas a bebida – a saúde mental do loiro já não era mais a mesma.

Andou até a mesa e tomou outro gole do Whisky, deixando algumas gotas escorrerem pelo pescoço pálido. Largou a garrafa pela primeira vez na noite e, trôpego, sentou-se ao lado dela em cima da mesa, pegando o objeto que Harry, à meia luz, notara brilhar.

"É um revólver, trouxa também, já tinha visto um de tão perto? Já teve um apontado para você?"

"Pretende me matar, é isso? O que eu te fiz? A guerra acabou, Draco, não somos inimigos lembra?"

"CALADO! O que você fez é o pior de tudo! Mas eu não vou te matar, eu acho, quer dizer, depende da sua sorte." Tateou na mesa em busca da bala para a arma em sua mão. "Brincaremos de roleta russa, conhece? Viver escondido entre essa escória faz nossa cultura aumentar, como pode ver, e já que gosta tanto desse tipo de gente, nada mais justo do que dividir isso com você."

"Roleta... russa? Draco! Não faça isso! O que eu te fiz? Me solte!" Mexeu-se em vão, pois as cordas estavam muito bem amarradas nos braços e, quanto mais se mexia, mais o nó machucava seus pulsos; as pernas também estavam presas à cadeira, impedindo maiores movimentos.

"Você reclama demais, heroizinho, apenas fique quietinho sim."

Abriu o revólver, com mais dificuldade que deveria ter, e alojou a bala em uma das câmaras. Depois, girou o tambor do mesmo e o fechou.

Em seguida, engatilhou a arma e apontou para a própria cabeça.

"O jogo é assim, não é? Tenho que brincar também."

Virou um pouco a cabeça, os olhos metálicos presos às grandes esmeraldas de Harry que lhe diziam _não, não faça isso_. Suspirou e mordeu o lábio inferior, prendendo o riso. Apanhou a garrafa de Whisky e tomou um gole, que poderia ser o último.

Apertou. Apenas o surdo barulho da câmara vazia, o que representava que agora Harry tinha apenas cinco câmeras e uma delas estava cheia.

Dessa vez não conseguiu conter o riso extasiado.

"Por Merlin! Como isso é excitante!" Olhava para a arma, admirado com a coragem que tivera ao apontá-la para a própria cabeça, por ter puxado o gatilho e, mesmo assim, ainda estar ali, vivo. "Você precisa experimentar isso!"

Andou até sua presa, pois o Salvador do mundo bruxo era exatamente isso, presa de Draco Malfoy. Sentou no colo dele, próximo demais, e, de tudo o que estava acontecendo, aquilo com certeza foi o que mais surpreendeu o moreno. Malfoy então aproximou o rosto fino ao do moreno, que permanecia em silêncio.

"Aceita agora?"

Harry apenas fez que sim com a cabeça, pois precisava pensar rápido e não seria bom contrariar o loiro naquele momento.

"Muito bem, gosto assim, quando não é teimoso." Encostou a garrafa nos lábios do grifinório, o cheiro preencheu as narinas do mesmo, não o incomodando mais apenas porque Draco possuía o mesmo cheiro e, com a proximidade, se acostumara a ele. Virou o líquido e observou o moreno beber até quase engasgar e cuspir um pouco da bebida. "Não faça isso, Potty, não gosto de desperdício."

E se tudo até ali já parecia uma loucura completa, ter a língua de Malfoy percorrendo seu pescoço em busca do Whisky derramado, proporcionando-lhe um prazer completamente anormal, diria até doentio, então aquele momento já passara ao nível de alucinação, pois jamais poderia ser verdade. A respiração do menor lhe provocou um arrepio e precisou prensar os lábios para que um gemido não escapasse, sentindo agora a carícia em sua orelha antes de ouvir um sussurro.

"Tudo seria mais fácil se sempre tivesse sido assim, tudo seria mais fácil se sempre tivesse sido meu..." O cano frio estava do lado contrário do rosto de Draco, como que em contraste a sua pele quente, e a respiração era mais quente ainda.

Harry, naquela altura, já desistira de tentar entender qualquer coisa, parara de tentar sair dali e viver, pois se sentia em outro universo e nada parecia real. Corria risco de vida, mas o toque de Draco em seu pescoço o fizera esquecer-se disso, o que não fazia sentido, mas francamente, nada naquele momento fazia.

"Vamos continuar a brincadeira." Engatou o gatilho, Harry tinha os olhos fechados e prendeu a respiração por um instante. "Hey! Abra, abra os olhos! Quero ver suas lindas esferas verdes."

Aquilo tinha passado do nível de tortura. O moreno abriu os olhos e encarou Draco, que sorria doentiamente. Apertou novamente a arma e novamente o eco surdo da câmara vazia fez-se ouvir. Quatro câmaras e uma ainda estava cheia, sorte (ou azar, já não sabia dizer) que agora era a vez do outro.

"Mas como ele é sortudo! Eu apostava que iria ser de primeira! Certo, é minha vez agora, mas eu sempre quis morrer assim." Então, sem aviso prévio, Draco beijou Harry de forma urgente, como quem tem fome e necessidade.

Os olhos verdes ficaram maiores ainda com aquilo e pôde observar o menor apontar novamente a arma para a própria cabeça, fazendo-o ceder ao beijo, dando espaço para que a língua de Draco encontrasse a sua, de modo que elas pudessem travar algo que parecia uma batalha e... céus! Aquilo não era momento para gostar tanto de um beijo, não era momento para se arrepiar e excitar, definitivamente não era hora ou lugar para se perguntar sobre sua sexualidade, ou como Draco Malfoy poderia lhe causar tantos sentimentos conflituosos e intensos.

Extremamente intensos.

Harry não era masoquista, mas com a boca tomada pelo outro, pôde até esquecer que o mesmo queria tirar-lhe a vida.

O mesmo ritual, três vezes executado, três vezes falhara. E agora ele corria contra o tempo, pois sobraram apenas três câmaras e apenas duas vazias.

"Sua vez de novo, Harry." Disse e deu-lhe um selinho. "Sinceramente, nunca pensei que você corresponderia a um beijo meu." Draco parecia ainda mais confuso, e a mão que segurava a arma tremia, pois era verdade e não importava o teor alcoólico em seu sangue, Harry havia correspondido ao seu beijo, aquilo não fora apenas sua imaginação lhe pregando uma peça. "Eu te amo, Harry, e é por isso que estamos aqui, você jamais corresponderia aos meus sentimentos. E não faz sentido você ter aceitado o meu beijo! Por que fez isso?"

Tomou o último gole de seu Whisky, que considerava seu porto seguro, agora se sentindo confuso e sozinho. Jogou longe a garrafa que bateu na parede e quebrou em muitos cacos. Cacos que ele sentiu representá-lo muito bem, pois quase a vida inteira ele fora aquilo, cacos espalhados pelo chão. E estava no fundo do poço, não era metade do homem que gostaria de ser e não sabia ser diferente, sentira-se a vida inteira incompleto. E agora, que daria fim aquele que roubara seu coração sem pedir permissão e sem dar nada em troca, via-se confuso e cheio de conflitos, lutando contra demônios. Enquanto Harry, tão entregue, parecia-lhe uma luz.

"Me escute... Draco." Harry falou, depois de tanto tempo em silêncio, depois de ler nos olhos cinza quem na realidade estava assustado. E via que agora estava no comando, mesmo amarrado, mesmo não segurando a arma. "Você vai largar isso, vai me soltar e beijar novamente." Tinha firmeza na fala e não tinha mais medo, já morrera uma vez, sabia como era, e tinha convicção de que não aconteceria novamente ali ou hoje.

Draco segurou com força uma mecha de seu cabelo platinado e molhado de suor com o olhar mais baixo e a expressão de quem sentia dor, muita dor. Murmurava mais para si do que para Harry palavras desconexas, perdido em um mundo de névoas.

"Não... Não!"

"Draco! Faça agora! Me solte ou me mate! Vamos! Puxe o gatilho! Ou então me desamarre e permita que eu afaste tudo o que te apavora." Harry aproximou-se o máximo que as cordas permitiram do loiro que ainda estava sentado em seu colo, e seus lábios roçaram levemente. A convicção estava estampada em seu rosto, e Draco não poderia estar mais vulnerável.

A arma caiu da mão de Draco, como se pesasse uma tonelada, e disparou contra a parede, fazendo um furo na mesma que alojava agora uma bala do revólver.

Obediente, Draco desamarrou Harry com lágrimas no rosto, sem senti-las cair, sentindo apenas o rosto quente e molhado. E o impossível, naquele dia que no mínimo poderia ser chamado de absurdo, aconteceu: Harry abraçou Draco e tomou seus lábios sem nem pensar duas vezes. O amanhã estava longe, pois tinham descoberto coisas mais importantes para fazer hoje. Nenhum dos dois queria se preocupar com pensamentos agora.

Era o fim do jogo.

* * *

><p><strong>Nb:** AAAAH! Que fic mais tensa e intensa! Roí as unhas lendo! O Draco estava numa situação desesperadora, pensando que nunca seria correspondido! Mas a gente sabe que o Harry não resiste, né? rs. Quero ver muito comentários para minha noivinha! Beijos, queridas! :*

**N/a: **Dedico essa fic a Bia que me fez escrever o final alternativo =D e se não fosse por ela falar que eu não podia matá-los (sim eu iria), hoje eu não estaria pensando em escrever uma continuação. E ai, o que vocês acham? Querem uma continuação? Já to escrevendo ela aqui na verdade, mas depende se vocês tão afim também, aviso que vai ser BEM mais pesado que essa primeira parte. BEM BEM mais, mas a Schaala me pediu um final feliz e eu estou avaliando. Deixem sua opinião nos reviews, eles são muito importantes! Beijos :3


	3. Ame e Faça Viver

**Título: **Ame e Faça Viver (A continuação de Puxe o Gatilho!)

**Ship: **Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy (Pinhão hoje e sempre *-*)

**Beta: **Schaala

**Classificação: M**

**Gênero: **Angst/Romance

**Status: **Completa

**Disclaimer: **Nenhum personagem me pertence e eu não lucro financeiramente falando, eles pertencem a escritora J.K Rowling e suas editoras.

**Nota: **One-shot. Bebida usada: Gin ; Bônus usado: Alucinações. Como prometido, é algo pesado. A NC é "violenta", enfim, está avisado.

* * *

><p><strong>Ame e Faça Viver<strong>

**A continuação de Puxe o Gatilho!**

_Pandora Nott_

Ninguém dissera a Harry que seria fácil, também não perguntara a ninguém. Mas se tivesse feito e se tivessem dito, estariam mentindo. Nenhum dia desde _aquele_ fora fácil, e isso que apenas uma semana se passara. Se o moreno contasse a alguém tudo o que aconteceu, julgariam a sua sanidade mental e não a de Draco, pois quem acolheria aquele que tentou tirar-lhe a vida em sua própria casa? Quem acolheria seu assassino?

Harry Potter acolheria.

Harry Potter cuidaria dele. E nem o próprio entendia o motivo para fazer aquilo, mas fazia mesmo assim.

"_Malfoy, venha comigo, eu vou ajudar você, eu prometo."_

"_Ninguém pode me ajudar, é. Ninguém, ninguém mesmo." Draco tinha a expressão confusa e as mãos bagunçavam mais o cabelo platinado que vivia sempre arrumado, antes de se tornar o que era hoje. Mordeu com força o lábio e olhou fixamente para Harry, que tinha cumplicidade em suas lindas esmeraldas. "Você é o culpado, você não pode fazer nada! Nada!"_

_Então Harry se sentia ansioso e muito nervoso, se sentia com dezesseis anos novamente. Pois fora a primeira e única vez que vira Draco chorando, mas se fosse comparar, o choro de agora era muito pior. Como poderia odiá-lo? Como poderia sentir medo? Draco estava em tortuosa agonia e Harry simplesmente o abraçou, para tentar afastar os seus monstros._

Talvez fosse pelo motivo de o Salvador do mundo bruxo ter um coração de ouro e que jamais abandonaria o ex-sonserino na situação em que estava. Não importava agora que um dia haviam sido inimigos e passado por tantos problemas; nem mesmo aquele dia que ainda batia recente em sua memória importava, pois quando o perigo passou e ele pôde olhar seu "grande assassino", não conseguiu não sentir um aperto no coração. Esse rapaz, que dizia se chamar Draco Malfoy, estava longe demais de ser aquele de quem se lembrava, e sentia-se culpado por isso. Aparentemente, o loiro também o culpava. Tinha pena do estado em que ele se encontrava, tinha remorso pelo o que aparentemente causara sem nem mesmo saber, tinha...

"Precisa manter isso em segredo, Hermione, nem Ron pode saber sobre Malfoy, prometa-me." Disse aos sussurros à amiga. Chamara a castanha, pois era uma excelente medibruxa. Draco precisava de muitos cuidados, mas recusava-se a ir a qualquer hospital. Confiava plenamente na amiga de longa data e julgou ser melhor que o outro visse um rosto conhecido.

"Harry, você precisa me contar essa história direito, como o Malfoy chegou a esse estado? Ele parece tão... perturbado. E por que você o está acolhendo? Onde está a família dele? E os fiéis amigos sonserinos?" Ironizou por fim. Harry não havia contado toda a história, na verdade, não contara nem metade dela, ou um terço, apenas disse que encontrara Draco e resolvera cuidar dele, simples assim. Como se uma das alunas mais brilhantes de Hogwarts fosse engolir isso.

"Hermione, eu não posso e nem quero contar mais do que já te disse, ok? Eu, eu só preciso da sua ajuda, por favor. Quanto à família e amigos, ele não me disse nada, então sei tanto quanto você, mas prefiro que ele melhore primeiro antes de tentar falar com alguém."

A medibruxa viu-se derrotada. Jamais recusaria ajudar o amigo e, se esses eram os termos, deixaria assim, ao menos por enquanto.

"Certo, Harry, farei isso por você, mas somente por você, entendeu? Não tenho simpatias pelo Malfoy. Você me disse que o encontrou tem uma semana, qual motivo da demora em me procurar?"

"Foi uma semana muito... Difícil. Precisei primeiro deixá-lo sóbrio, ele passou terrivelmente mal nos primeiros dias, não entendi como não esteve em coma alcoólico. Estava em um estado... deplorável. Depois tentei deixá-lo mais forte, mas ele recusava a minha ajuda. Em poucos dos seus momentos de... lucidez, tentava fugir e, por favor, eu não quero mais falar sobre isso."

As lembranças daquela semana eram dolorosas e terrivelmente pesadas. Conforme falava com a amiga, tudo passava pelos seus olhos como em um filme que não queria ver de novo.

Draco, em todos aqueles dias, em todos os instantes, praticamente urrava de dor, uma dor que não sabia explicar como surgia, se realmente estava ali ou se era sua cabeça dizendo que estava. Passava a maior parte do tempo no banheiro e, por mais que não tivesse colocado uma gota de álcool na boca desde que chegara à casa de Harry, ele ainda cheirava a bebida, bebida e bile. Tinha pouca consciência do espaço em que estava, mas a falta do consumo viera rápido demais, deixando-o com raiva, sempre um acesso de raiva e depois um acesso de vômitos. Tinha a pele terrivelmente amarelada, e ficar em pé era um sacrifício enorme, pois sempre era tomado por uma vertigem mais forte do que a outra. Tivera inúmeras crises de choro, e sua irritação às vezes era dramática: olhava fundo nos olhos de Harry e pedia terminantemente para morrer. E o moreno mal sabia que o terror havia apenas começado.

Hermione colocou a mão no ombro do amigo em sinal de solidariedade, buscando algo no olhar de Harry. Quando finalmente encontrou, abraçou-o com bastante carinho. Ele iria precisar, ainda mais se o que ela suspeitava se confirmasse.

"Tudo bem, Harry, tudo bem. Eu vou ajudar e vou manter segredo. Farei o melhor possível, mas é um caso bastante complicado, seria bom ele ir ao hospital."

"Ele se recusa Hermione e, sinceramente, não quero forçá-lo... sua mente já está... complicada demais."

"Complicada é muita bondade sua, ele está muito perturbado. E eu serei sincera, não sei o quanto da medicina bruxa poderá ajudá-lo, mas farei o melhor possível. Como você me pediu para vir preparada, eu deixei em cima da mesa algumas poções fortificantes e de vitaminas, colhi o sangue dele e levarei ao laboratório. Ele está claramente passando por uma crise de abstinência, Harry. Alcoólica, pelo o que você me disse... Não vai ser fácil, no momento sua febre é moderada, mas evite remédios e poções além das que estou deixando. Quando eu trouxer o resultado dos exames e sua medicação... Bem, tenho certeza que já será forte o suficiente, seu corpo precisa estar mais forte até lá e eu não irei demorar, o quanto antes começarmos, melhor."

Hermione continuou a explicar tudo o que seria necessário para os cuidados com Draco. Se tivesse febre alta, banho frio; se passasse mal, precisaria comer novamente. Nenhuma das vitaminas poderia ser esquecida. Harry pela primeira vez pensara na dificuldade que seria seguir tudo à risca, mas daria o seu melhor, tinha tomado sua decisão de cuidar do outro e não iria mudá-la agora, até porque temia que Draco não tivesse mais ninguém que olhasse por ele, afinal, se tivesse, como permitiram que chegasse àquele estado? Mas essa era a parte menos importante da história.

Despediu-se da amiga que voltava para o St. Mungus para pesquisar mais sobre o que estava acontecendo ao bruxo e escreveu para o Ministério, cobrando uns favores e pedindo com isso o seu afastamento por tempo indeterminado sem maiores explicações. Harry teria muitos problemas e sabia disso, mas o quanto menos os outros soubessem, melhor seria. Não conseguia nem imaginar o que seria se as notícias saíssem nos jornais, mas depois pensaria numa forma de enganar a imprensa.

Subiu as escadas até o quarto em que Draco estava "hospedado". Por coincidência ou não, Harry não conseguira pensar em nenhum outro para colocá-lo que não fosse o seu próprio. Havia voltado a morar na Mui e Nobre Casa dos Black depois de uma grande reforma quando a guerra acabou e vivia lá desde então. Más línguas diziam que ele se comportava como um solteirão, sendo tão reservado e morando sozinho, já que não sabiam sobre nenhum outro namoro seu desde que rompera com Ginny, quando voltara a Hogwarts para terminar seu sétimo ano. Seus dois grandes amigos já estavam casados e ele, com seus vinte e três anos, não se importava em estar sozinho.

Abriu a porta devagar, com medo de acordar o rapaz que dormia um sono não tão tranquilo. Aproximou-se do loiro e notou nele uma expressão de dor, como se estivesse sofrendo mesmo dormindo. Fora muito difícil fazer com que ele dormisse, as últimas duas noites tinham sido em claro, com o rapaz bastante irritado e inquieto, tremendo e falando coisas sem muito sentido. Foi preciso criar muita paciência, bem mais do a que possuía. E força, enorme força de vontade, para continuar ali cuidando dele.

"Deve ter dormido devido ao chá que Hermione preparou." Pensou em voz alta. Colocando a mão na testa do menor, pôde ver que estava bastante quente. Não queria acordá-lo, mas se continuasse assim precisaria dar-lhe um banho. E esse era outro desafio, talvez um dos maiores. Harry jamais havia dado banho em alguém e precisava constantemente fazer isso com Malfoy. Era adulto e comportava-se como tal, mas não conseguia não se sentir constrangido. Draco costumava estar sempre delirando nesses momentos, às vezes violento, às vezes chorando copiosamente, o que costumava levá-lo a novos enjoos e logo precisar de outro banho. E com isso lembrava-se constantemente de que apenas uma semana havia se passado.

Sentiu a respiração do loiro aumentar o ritmo, como se lhe faltasse o ar, enquanto os olhos fechados se estreitavam. _Um pesadelo_. Draco se debatia na cama até abrir os olhos e buscar o ar como se estivesse se afogando. A testa estava agora levemente suada e seus olhos observavam o teto em busca de proteção, em busca de não querer estar ali. Em busca de algo que com certeza não saberia explicar o que era, já que o próprio também não sabia expressar exatamente o que sentia.

"Draco, o que você tem? Está com dor?" Harry precisava se manter calmo para que assim acalmasse o outro também, mas era muito difícil quando o olhar do loiro parecia tão aterrorizado e distante.

Draco baixou os olhos até Harry, sem o reconhecer até encontrar as grandes esmeraldas, então respirou um pouco mais aliviado e sorriu de canto de boca antes de falar.

"Vo-você está aqui..." Se ficassem em silêncio, o coração de Draco poderia ser ouvido , pois batia forte no peito, como se tentasse sair da caixa.

"Claro que estou, eu disse que cuidaria de você, não lembra?"

"E eu estou aqui também." Estava em um delírio, Harry tinha certeza, parecia ser brando, mas com certeza era um.

"Sim, você também está aqui. Acho que você precisa de um banho frio, está com febre, Draco." Não esperou o que o loiro iria dizer antes de pegá-lo com cuidado no colo e levá-lo ao banheiro, mas para a surpresa de Harry, pela primeira vez Draco não reclamou ou se debateu, não foi violento ou tentou lutar contra aquilo.

"Gosto quando me pega no colo assim. Gosto dos seus braços, gosto desse ângulo do seu rosto, ah! Sim, é lindo, seu verde brilha em outra dimensão, entende?"

"Ahn... Claro, Draco, claro." Hermione não o instruíra para esse tipo de delírio, mas uma voz no seu interior lhe guiava e dizia para não discutir, apenas concordar e agradecer por ele está cooperando. Talvez estivesse quase consciente, talvez sua sanidade estivesse presente também, apesar de falar coisas sem sentido. E sua sanidade queria melhorar, por isso não lutava contra. Era algo bom a se agarrar.

"Vamos tomar banho juntos?" O rosto do loiro corou com a pergunta. O do moreno mais ainda.

"Quase isso, Draco, eu vou dar banho em você, prometo ser cuidadoso."

"Quero você comigo."

"Eu estarei lá."

"Promete?"

"Prometo."

Despiu as roupas de Draco, notando que ele parecia muito cansado e que o tom amarelado da pele dera lugar a um pálido quase fantasmagórico, bem mais pálido do que seu natural, já seus olhos pareciam distantes enquanto se mantinham fixos em um ponto na parede. Todo seu corpo respondia à alta febre e ele respirava com certa dificuldade. Harry tentava falar com ele, mas o menor parara de responder.

"Vou ligar a água no morno e então vou deixando ela mais fria, ok? Hermione me disse para fazer assim, para você não ter choque térmico."

Nenhuma resposta, nem ao menos parecia ter escutado e não se movera indicando a Harry que entendera. _Pelo menos seria um banho tranquilo. _Pegou-o novamente no colo e levou-o ao chuveiro, já não se importava mais com suas roupas que ficavam muito molhadas, mas ainda ficava constrangido ao ver Draco completamente nu.

Colocou Draco inteiro embaixo do chuveiro e deixou que a água caísse em seu corpo. Esse era um dos momentos em que mais se sentia culpado, pois era quando se lembrava dos beijos que haviam trocado e em como se sentira com aquilo. _Desvie o olhar, Potter, e pare de se lembrar disso_, era tudo o que conseguia pensar.

Notou que finalmente Draco voltara a reagir e agora o olhava, seus olhos cinza pareciam um poço de confusão, estavam mais escuros que o habitual e sem nenhum brilho. Nenhum brilho doentio, mas também nenhum brilho de vida. Nada. Apenas olhos cinza, como se sempre tivessem sido apenas isso. Harry pôde sentir um dos inúmeros apertos no coração que costumava sentir quando constatava que algo ruim estava acontecendo com Draco, e o de agora era bastante doloroso, alguma coisa no ex-sonserino estava _morrendo_ bem diante de seus olhos e nada poderia fazer.

Mas como um estalo, Draco despertou daquela morte interna e passou a avaliar o espaço. Estava feito, algo dentro dele estava morto. Harry apenas esperava que fossem alguns de seus monstros e não o pouco que tinha de sanidade. Deixou a água mais fria agora que o corpo do outro esfriara um pouco – não era momento para pensar no pior ou em qualquer coisa assim, precisava curá-lo e começaria pela febre.

"Estou com frio." Constatou o loiro depois de tanto tempo em silêncio.

"Eu sei, mas logo vai passar, a febre rapidinho vai embora."

"Não precisa falar comigo como se eu fosse retardado."

Um susto. Aquele parecia, finalmente parecia o Malfoy que Harry conhecia, será? Aquela frase com certeza era algo que sairia da boca do rapaz em seu perfeito juízo mental, então talvez, mas só talvez, ele estivesse recordando o que era.

"Me abraça... Eu tenho frio." Ou talvez não, talvez tivesse sido apenas um lapso de sanidade. Mas é assim que se começa, e era cedo demais para perder as esperanças.

E como Potter não reagiu, Draco resolveu agir por ele, abraçando-o. Tomara um susto ao ter o menor o envolvendo pelos ombros, pôde sentir aos poucos a camisa ficando muito molhada e a pele também. O que poderia fazer além de retribuir? Abraçou-o de volta, pela cintura, e seu coração quase parou na garganta. Queria protegê-lo a todo custo, mas de onde surgira essa necessidade? Pôde sentir o corpo do outro tremendo, mas a febre parecia estar cedendo, pois já estava com a temperatura mais fresca.

"Você vai ficar bem." _Ele tem que ficar bem._

"Harry..." Encostou uma das mãos no rosto do moreno e selou seus lábios ao dele. Algo dentro de Draco dizia que há muito tempo queria aquilo, que precisava fazer, mas o ato trouxe-lhe flashes do triste incidente ocorrido - das mãos segurando o ferro frio, dos risos e do que fizera ao amado - desesperando-o e levando-o ao desmaio.

Harry nem teve tempo para processar as informações, tudo o que sentia era seus lábios formigando pelo beijo que Draco havia lhe dado. Por mais delicado que tivesse sido, marcara-o de alguma forma, e agora amparava o loiro desacordado em seus braços. No primeiro desmaio que o menor teve, Harry se assustou, mas agora, estava um pouco acostumado, não entraria em pânico, infelizmente era algo comum.

Desligou o chuveiro, secou-o e vestiu-o, colocando-o confortavelmente na cama. Ele agora dormia e parecia tranquilo, Harry pôde respirar aliviado, esperando que ele ficasse assim a noite inteira.

x_x_x

"Como ele está?" Hermione ligara para Harry bem cedo pela lareira do hospital, pois não poderia fazer isso em casa, para não levantar suspeitas com o marido que já perguntava pelo sumiço do amigo.

"Conseguiu dormir essa noite até umas quatro da manhã, quando acordou gritando e passando mal." Harry tinha grandes bolsas negras embaixo dos olhos e falava sussurrando como se a própria voz pudesse lhe incomodar a cabeça que doía um pouco, simplesmente não conseguia dormir preocupado que o outro precisasse dele. Não conseguia dormir, pois quando caía em um sono mais profundo tinha pesadelos com aquele dia, o som da arma ainda soava em seus ouvidos. Dormir era doloroso. Pôde apenas cochilar na poltrona do quarto até Draco despertar em uma das crises.

"Já é alguma coisa. Eu tenho boas e más notícias."

"Sou todo ouvidos."

"Onde ele está agora?"

"Na biblioteca. Está lúcido, a algumas horas na verdade que já está assim."

"Fico contente em ouvir, então talvez as notícias sejam mais boas do que ruins. Seu estado clínico é grave, Harry, o sangue dele parecia água de tão ralo, está muito desnutrido e precisa muito da alimentação. Seu psicológico está abalado, mas isso é por causa... da bebida." Hermione fez uma pausa para ter certeza de que o amigo estava acompanhando tudo o que falava.

"Ela o deixou assim... Não está sob nenhum encantamento ou feitiço e eu precisaria fazer mais testes para ter certeza sobre sua capacidade mental, mas pelo o que pude avaliar, tenho certeza de que foi o vício que o deixou desse jeito. E ele pode... Sinto muito, mas ele pode nunca mais ficar cem por cento, Harry. Com as poções que estou mandando ele vai melhorar, mas... É complicado, ele precisa de mais do que isso e precisa principalmente aceitar que está doente."

"Então ele vai ficar assim para sempre?" Sentiu um corte se abrir em seu coração e algumas lágrimas quiseram sair dos olhos, era muito triste imaginar que Draco, por mais que fosse quem fosse, poderia jamais voltar ao normal. E era muito triste apenas por isso, não que ele estivesse nutrindo qualquer sentimento romântico por Draco, era somente carinho e pena. Ele pensara mesmo que aquilo era carinho? Sua mente devia estar traindo-o pelo cansaço.

"Ele ainda está na fase da abstinência e vai ser complicadíssimo ter uma conversa séria com ele. Talvez, ao longo dos anos, ele também tenha gerado traumas que o prendem nesse estado de delírio, mas isso é só especulação. Harry, escute com atenção, você o salvou da morte certa e ele vai melhorar, pode não ser como antes, mas vai melhorar."

"Mas e se não melhorar?"

"Confie em mim, Harry, vai ser difícil, as poções são muito fortes e os efeitos colaterais mais ainda. Ele vai precisar muito de você, e você, já que não o leva ao hospital, precisará se dedicar completamente. Ele no momento está se desintoxicando, entende? E depois precisará se manter assim. Não ter recaídas e não se fechar no mundo que criou."

"Eu vou fazer o meu melhor, Hermione."

"Eu sei que sim, estou enviando a coruja com tudo o que vai precisar, nos pergaminhos estão todas as observações possíveis, mas por favor, qualquer dúvida, me pergunte."

"Eu quero saber quais as chances dele..."

"São boas, apesar de tudo. Espero que entenda, Harry, tudo que está abrindo mão para cuidar dele, sua rotina vai ser muito complexa. Ron não para de perguntar por você, nem sei mais o que responder."

"Diga a ele que estou bem e que enviarei uma coruja em breve."

"Vou dizer. Boa sorte, Harry, e não esqueça, qualquer coisa, me procure."

A imagem da amiga na lareira foi sumindo com as chamas, deixando Harry sozinho e com uma missão complicada. Aproveitaria o momento de lucidez de Draco para conversar com ele, não poderia ajudá-lo se ele não se ajudasse também.

Draco estava sentado na poltrona perto da janela com uma manta no colo e compenetrado no livro que segurava. Tinha as feições mais magras que de costume, mas hoje não estava terrivelmente pálido, apenas mais do que deveria. Ainda parecia fraco, mas seu olhar dizia que era ele mesmo que estava ali e não apenas uma parte delirante de si. Harry sentou na poltrona em frente à dele e esperou que o loiro lhe desse a devida atenção. Demorou um pouco para que ele notasse a presença de Harry, pois estava entretido na leitura, mas quando o fez, fechou o livro e olhou diretamente para o moreno. Ambos tinham a aparência cansada, exausta para ser mais preciso, e um clima tenso pairava entre os dois.

"Como se sente?" O moreno foi quem cortou o silêncio. Precisavam conversar e não sabia quando teriam um momento como aquele novamente.

"Enjoado, cansado, mas já estive pior." Draco falou devagar e baixo, como se falar fosse um esforço muito grande. Provavelmente a garganta lhe incomodava por todo o esforço que andava fazendo, por todas as vezes que passara mal.

"Eu estava conversando com a Hermione, e ela me disse que você pode ficar bom." _Não cem por cento, mas bom. _Mas essa parte o loiro não precisava saber.

"Eu... não sei." Fechou o livro que estava em seu colo, era O Cântico dos Cânticos. Um livro trouxa muito antigo. Harry desviou por um segundo a atenção ao livro, perguntando-se o motivo de justo aquele ter chamado a atenção de Draco.

"Vai precisar confiar em mim." Os olhos verde olhavam diretamente para os olhos cinza, apesar do cansaço, apesar de tudo, determinação era algo que não faltava ao dono daqueles olhos. "Você está doente, eu não vou questionar como chegou a isso e nem perguntar seus motivos, mas você precisa aceitar que está doente, precisa aceitar minha ajuda e confiar em mim."

"Eu estava bem antes, podia ter me deixado onde encontrou e eu... iria me virar, Potter." Orgulho sonserino, sempre ali o rondando.

"Você só pode estar brincando." Fechou o punho contendo a raiva e tentando manter-se calmo. "Deixe seu orgulho de lado, Draco, e aceite a mão que está estendida para você."

As sobrancelhas de Malfoy subiram em espanto e algumas imagens lhe apareceram na mente, imagens deles ainda crianças, de quando Harry recusou sua mão estendida. E agora era ele quem estava ali, com a dele estendida, esperando por ele. Deixou o olhar cair e torceu levemente o nariz.

"Desde quando virei Draco e parei de ser Malfoy?"

"Você... Me pediu. Há pelo menos quatro dias, que eu te chamasse pelo nome..."

"Eu... Não me lembro." Foi a vez de Draco fechar o punho, mas não por raiva e sim por nervosismo. "Engraçado como a vida é... Quem diria que eu estaria aqui... Quem diria que justamente você estaria cuidando de mim. Por que faz isso? Eu só vou te trazer problemas, mais do que já trouxe e... posso não me lembrar de tudo o que ocorreu durante a semana, mas... Eu lembro que não está sendo nada fácil." O sorriso torto se encontrava em seus lábios, Draco antes não se sentia bem consigo mesmo, mas naquela situação, sentia-se muito pior.

"Não questionei seus motivos, não questione os meus, apenas saiba que... Eu estou aqui com você." O moreno não pôde deixar de corar levemente ao dizer aquilo e notou que Draco também se sentiu um pouco envergonhado com o que acabara de ouvir. "Agora você precisa comer, logo a medicação vai chegar e Hermione me instruiu que você precisa estar sempre alimentado."

"Eu não tenho fome."

"Eu não perguntei se tinha."

x_x_x

Quase três meses se passaram desde que Draco estava morando com Harry, talvez os três meses mais difíceis de todos para ambos. Harry havia interrompido sua vida para cuidar do loiro e, como nunca podia deixá-lo mais do que alguns minutos sozinho, raramente saía de casa. Falava apenas com Hermione, que constantemente estava lá para avaliar Draco, e Ron, que, impaciente, fora à casa do amigo descobrir o que estava acontecendo. Após terem uma briga feia, pois o ruivo não concordava com o que Harry fazia, Ron acabou aceitando os fatos e começou a fazer companhia a ele, ajudando-o com algumas coisas da casa, do ministério e também mantendo a imprensa longe.

Draco tinha altos e baixos, mais baixos do que altos. As poções eram fortíssimas e deixavam o rapaz muito debilitado, os delírios agora eram poucos, mas os acessos de raiva eram constantes. Estava terrivelmente magro, com a pele que um dia fora tão lisa e bonita um tanto acabada, apesar de todas as poções para que ele se mantivesse nutrido e hidratado. Todo viciado sente falta do vício quando esse lhe é tirado. Draco não admitia, mas estava sempre irritado e sentia o corpo doer, passava o dia brigando com Harry, que já estava com a paciência se esgotando. Não queria tomar as poções, não queria tomar as vitaminas, não queria comer. Tudo era uma luta que fazia Harry forçá-lo a obedecer.

À noite, ambos não conseguiam dormir, mesmo que exaustos, pois os pesadelos não sumiram, pelo contrário, estavam sempre lá para lembrá-los das fraquezas, dos erros, dos medos e da vida que estavam tendo. Se é que se pode chamar aquilo de vida. Harry fechava os olhos e logo podia ouvir o som surdo da câmara do revólver, podia sentir o cheiro forte do Whisky que Draco exalava e ver sua expressão doentia, maníaca, que o perseguia. Ele tinha medo, ele queria fugir, mas então tudo mudava, Draco aparecia morto e ele que estava sujo de sangue, e a dor e a culpa surgiam em seu peito, torturando-o. Não conseguia esquecer os detalhes e tudo o fazia mal, e estar naquela situação de refém em cativeiro também não ajudava a melhorar seus pensamentos.

Os sonhos de Draco sempre começavam com ele largando a família e indo viver em um submundo desconhecido, longe do mundo bruxo, pois há muito as notícias sobre o eleito, o menino-que-sobreviveu, o salvador do mundo bruxo – Harry Potter – o torturavam. Quando ambos se formaram em Hogwarts, cada um seguiu o seu caminho e por anos ficaram sem se falar, mas os jornais jamais deixavam de mencionar o rapaz dono da cicatriz e aquilo era demais para o sonserino. Sempre nutrira sentimentos por ele e só se deu conta de quais sentimentos eram esses em seu sexto ano.

Encontrou conforto em bares, começou com bebidas leves, mas logo essas eram insuficientes, então aumentava a dose, pedia coisas mais fortes. Passara seus últimos anos de bar em bar gastando em doses mais fortes, sempre mais fortes, todo o dinheiro que levara da família. Era resistente apesar de tudo, mas um dia, ao ver Harry saindo de um restaurante trouxa acompanhado dos dois amigos e outras duas pessoas que se pareciam muito com Hermione, o fio que o separava da realidade finalmente se rompeu. Draco estava perdido, acabado, sozinho e Harry nem sabia mais de sua existência. Tinha flashes de como planejara tudo, como as coisas aconteceram, imagens do moreno rondavam sua cabeça conflituosa e não sabia mais quem era ou como chegara àquilo, estava caído no breu.

"Eu quero que você saia daqui agora mesmo, Potter!" Mais um dia, mais uma noite, mais uma crise. Quando esse ciclo teria fim? Harry estava esgotado.

"Eu não vou sair até que você coma, Draco! Eu deixei a comida aqui para você comer, você disse que ia comer e não tocou no prato!" Ele sabia que não deveria estar berrando com o loiro, sabia que aquilo não ajudaria, mas, por Merlin, sua paciência tinha acabado.

"Eu não quero essa porcaria! Não tenho fome! Pare de achar que manda em mim!" Draco pegou o prato na bandeja e tacou na direção de Harry, que facilmente desviou, deixando que o prato quebrasse na parede atrás de si, espalhando-se em cacos e comida.

Foi a última gota.

"Ótimo! Não quer comer, então não coma! Quer saber! Eu não ligo!"

"Eu sempre soube que não ligava! Você não entende nada! Não quero que sinta pena de mim, Potter!"

"Então pare de ser digno de pena, Malfoy!" Foi a última coisa que Harry disse antes de sair do quarto do loiro, antes de sair de casa e tentar se acalmar, pois ele estava a um passo de virar a mão no menor.

Uma noite fria, como todas as outras, pois nenhuma noite parecia ser quente e reconfortante, eram todas geladas, soprando seu vento que parecia sussurrar sobre ele. Todas as noites eram iguais desde que começara a cuidar do outro e nenhuma delas parecia querer acolhê-lo, nenhuma trazia-lhe forças, apenas ficavam na espreita, observando-o. Ao pensar nisso, Harry constatou que era melhor parar, pois era ele quem já estava enlouquecendo. Caminhou um pouco pela rua, não poderia voltar até que estivesse melhor, não podia e nem queria machucar Draco, mas não conseguiria voltar até que os ânimos estivessem baixos o suficiente para não pensar em fechar a mão na cara do outro. Andou mais um pouco e sentou-se em um banco, ainda na sua rua. Ficou lá por um tempo antes de respirar fundo e voltar.

Mas jamais deveria ter saído.

Pôde notar pelo lado de fora da casa que ela estava toda apagada, o que não era um bom sinal, então correu para dentro em busca do loiro. Passando por todos os cômodos, acendendo as luzes, finalmente o encontrou na biblioteca.

"Draco, o que você..." Mas a frase ficou suspensa no ar quando notou a garrafa de Gin ao lado do loiro, quase vazia. Uma raiva muito grande foi crescendo dentro dele, todo aquele sacrifício estava sendo jogado no lixo.

"Harry! Você voltou!" Bebeu mais um gole da forte bebida e foi trôpego abraçar o moreno. "Oh, não me olhe assim não, não, eu to bem! Eu to ótimo!" A fala estava um pouco enrolada e as bochechas coradas, e tinha um sorriso bobo no rosto. Mas Harry não se moveu um centímetro.

"Onde encontrou isso?" Tinha a voz fria e sua expressão toda demonstrava desaprovação misturada a rancor e raiva. Precisou se conter muito para não berrar.

"Essa amigui-nha aqui? Na cozinha, no armário! Você esconde mu-uito mal as coisas, sabia? Eu já tinha a encontrado antes! Sim! Eu tomava um golinho, assim pequenininho, às vezes só para me sentir bem, mas Harry! Quando você saiu pela porta eu, eu, eu pensei. Que se da-ane tudo! Mas agora você tá aqui, é! Você voltou, Harry! E, e eu só queria muito assim ficar com você."

"Você." Respirou fundo, mas não ia adiantar daquela vez. "Você vem bebendo esse tempo todo? Por isso o tratamento está fazendo pouco efeito! Por isso parece tão doente! Você é masoquista? Está me fazendo de palhaço?" Harry segurava Draco pela camisa, com o corpo do outro bem próximo do seu. Estava aos berros com ele, sua veia de tensão aparecia no pescoço e os olhos tinham um brilho diferente.

Draco engoliu em seco, assustado com a reação do grifinório, mas estava bêbado demais para levar aquilo muito a sério.

"Eu. Eu vou ficar assim para todo sempre, Harry, e ela, ela me faz bem! Eu só tomei uns golinhos pequenos. Agora, me solte e, e pare com isso."

"Parar com isso? Ah! Eu vou parar sim!" Harry jogou Draco no sofá e voou até a mesa onde a garrafa estava quase vazia, pegou-a e a tacou no lixo. O som do vidro se espatifando e o cheiro do álcool que subiu foi suficiente para que Harry não respondesse mais por ele. Mas agora ele não era o único irritado.

"Não devia ter feito isso não!" Draco tentara sair do sofá, mas estava tonto demais, toda sua expressão era de raiva por Harry quebrar sua garrafa de Gin. "Eu ainda não, não tinha terminado!"

"Eu terminei por você!" Estava de novo no sofá, em cima de Draco, segurando-o pelos pulsos. "Você gosta de sentir dor! É isso? Você gosta de sofrer? Por que se for eu não vou me incomodar de te deixar com alguns roxos!"

"Eu não ligo! Simples, eu não ligo pra nada disso!" Os olhos de Draco estavam marejados e seu coração batia acelerado. O homem que ele tanto amava estava montado em cima dele e o segurava com força, e algum ponto da sua mente falava que Harry estava irritado, mas ele só conseguia pensar que aceitaria mais um drink e em como o moreno era sexy. Mordeu o lábio inferior por impulso quando encarou os grandes olhos verdes do outro.

"Não liga? Não liga?" A voz de Harry agora estava mais baixa e ele reparava no peito do loiro subindo e descendo com a respiração descompassada, nas gostas de suor que tinham se formado na testa dele enquanto ele mordia o lábio, encarando-o. "E isso, você liga?"

Tomado pelo impulso, Harry beijou a boca de Draco com violência e pressa, tinha sentimentos muito fortes dentro dele e precisava que eles saíssem. Facilmente o menor cedeu, dando espaço para que o moreno explorasse todos os cantos da sua boca. Não era um beijo calmo ou romântico, era desesperado, luxurioso e cheio de ressentimento misturado à bebida. Um beijo com mordidas que deixariam marcas, que arrancavam filetes de sangue, misturando-o ao gosto, e eles não saberiam dizer de quem era o sangue, pois Draco correspondia à altura das investidas que recebia.

Parou um instante o beijo e olhou o menor embaixo de si, tão entregue e mesmo assim ainda perdido naquele delírio alcoólico, era errado se aproveitar dele, muito errado, mas Harry já havia sido um bom rapaz a vida inteira, um pecado não o mataria. E estava muito irritado, muito decepcionado e não respondia mais por si. Sentiu o gosto da bebida em sua boca e percebeu que era sempre assim, que Draco Malfoy sempre tinha gosto de bebida quando se beijavam, e isso o enojava.

Um barulho estalado pôde ser ouvido, e a bochecha de Draco ficou rapidamente vermelha e ardida, Harry tinha a mão muito pesada e não ponderara a força, ele tinha sorte por ter sido apenas um tapa.

"Eu tenho nojo da bebida que suja o seu gosto! Vamos, Draco, eu quero sentir o seu gosto, quero provar de você e não dessa porcaria impura!"

Rasgou a camiseta do loiro ao meio, assustando-o e fazendo-o sorrir torto, estava gostando daquilo - não importava o tapa, o que importava era Harry o desejando. Investiu em seu pescoço pálido e orelha, deixando alguns roxos por onde passava. Se Draco não estivesse anestesiado pela bebida, provavelmente estaria sentindo dor.

Puxou o cabelo do menor com força pela nuca e sussurrou: "Isso você sente? Isso você liga?" Arrancando dele um gemido alto, coisa que o descontrolava mais. Draco o puxava mais para si, tentando fazer com que nenhum espaço existisse entre os dois, estava entorpecido de prazer, dor e álcool e sua boca agora tinha gosto de Harry Potter.

O resto das roupas não se sabe como foram tiradas ou por onde estariam, Draco estava preso à parede – já no quarto – com Harry o prensando e segurando pela cintura, uma das mãos agarrada ao quadril, forçando as duas ereções a se roçarem com certa brutalidade, provocando gemidos em ambos.

"Harry..." Escapava dos lábios do loiro, que arranhava e mordia o moreno.

"Você não gosta de sofrer? Não gosta de tortura?" A voz de Harry saía como um rosnado. "Eu apenas comecei." E dito isso, pegou o menor e o pôs com força na cama.

Draco tentou ir na direção de Harry para beijá-lo de novo, mas foi impedido pelas mãos do mesmo, não deixando que ele saísse do lugar. Os olhos enegrecidos do moreno afirmavam que ele não estava brincando.

"Quietinho aí." Harry afastou-se um pouco e observou o corpo inteiro de Draco, antes de voltar a ele. Era lindo, mesmo doente, a beleza nunca iria embora dele e Harry tinha completa noção disso. Abaixou-se até as coxas do loiro e mordeu o interior da esquerda com mais força do que o necessário. Draco soltou um grito de dor e prazer e logo sentiu a língua do moreno lambendo a área mordida, como um pedido de desculpas falso, pois ele tinha certeza de que o outro não tinha se arrependido. Sentiu outras mordiscadas, mas essas bem mais leves, subindo por sua perna, excitando-o mais, e então precisou se agarrar aos travesseiros e morder o lábio para não gemer muito alto, pois Harry tinha tomado todo o seu membro com a boca.

Harry pôde notar ele pulsando, rígido de prazer. Fazia movimentos rápidos com a mão, e a boca quente o sugava com necessidade e força, envolvia-o por inteiro, queria que o outro lhe implorasse por mais e por isso parou de repente, olhando-o. Ouviu o barulho de frustração baixa que Draco fez quando sentiu que os movimentos tinham parado.

"Não... não pare."

Harry sorriu e começou a tocá-lo, mas em um ritmo bem mais devagar que o anterior.

"Por Merlin, Harry!"

Mas isso não fez com que o moreno aumentasse muito o ritmo, queria que ele implorasse.

"Ma... mais rápido! Céus, Harry, eu preciso de você!" Essa era nova e não era o que ele esperava ouvir.

"De mim?"

"Pare de brincar comigo! Eu quero você dentro de mim! Agora!"

Foi o que ele fez, sem preparação, sem muitos cuidados. Apenas posicionou melhor o loiro, segurando suas pernas, precisava admitir, também desejava e muito aquilo. Penetrou-o devagar, jogando o peso do corpo para os braços e seu tronco para cima de Draco, beijava-o enquanto ia mais fundo, ouvindo os protestos de dor do outro.

"Você não queria sentir dor?" Saiu todo de dentro do loiro e voltou o penetrando por completo, com força, e parou, esperando que ele se recuperasse. Precisou se controlar muito para que não atingisse o orgasmo naquele momento também.

Draco mordeu o ombro de Harry e sua respiração estava pesada, ofegante. Parecia que estava sendo rasgado por dentro, mas logo a dor foi sendo substituída por um prazer enorme, era muito bom tê-lo dentro de si, depois desses anos todos, era maravilhoso. Mexeu o quadril indicando que estava bem, que Harry podia continuar, pois ele precisava de mais, muito mais.

Começou a se mover devagar, observando a reação do sonserino embaixo de si, ele tinha os olhos abertos, presos aos seus e gemia sem pudor, indicando sempre quando Harry acertava o ponto de prazer. Aumentou o ritmo, buscando mais daquele ponto, buscando que Draco gemesse mais e continuasse chamando pelo seu nome. Mudou de posição, saindo rapidamente de Draco e o colocando de quatro na cama, e voltou a penetrá-lo com força enquanto também o tocava. Draco gemia alto, e Harry não ficava muito atrás. Puxou mais uma vez o cabelo loiro pela nuca, fazendo com que o mesmo arqueasse as costas e subisse um pouco, e rebolasse mais.

Estavam perdidos em prazer, luxúria e brutalidade, nenhum dos movimentos era delicado ou suave, todos impulsivos e determinados. Chegaram ao ápice do prazer inebriados, sem saber quem chegara primeiro ou depois, e isso não importava.

Ofegantes, olharam um para o outro com o rancor e ódio se esvaindo, como se toda a tensão houvesse sido liberada. Permanecia agora então o carinho e o afeto. Trocaram o primeiro beijo carinhoso daquele momento, o primeiro beijo romântico, que não era desesperado e cheio de volúpia, apenas seus sentimentos eram expressados naquele gesto. Aninharam-se um no outro, mantendo-se o mais perto possível, e dormiram, pela primeira vez em meses, um sono tranquilo, sem pesadelos, sem nada.

x_x_x

Harry acordou no susto. Ouvira um som estranho e acordara em alerta. Olhando para o lado, pôde perceber que Draco não estava mais ali e a porta do banheiro estava aberta.

"Merda."

Correu até o cômodo e viu Draco ajoelhado e vomitando. O rapaz só notou a presença do moreno quando o mesmo segurou seus cabelos o ajudando. Foram longos minutos de tortura, e o cheiro forte de bebida voltava ao ambiente deixando o loiro mais enjoado. Quando o pior passou, puderam conversar.

"Por que não me acordou?" Começara aquilo apenas limpando Draco, mas como já estava nu, agora tomavam um banho realmente juntos. Estava abraçando o loiro debaixo do chuveiro.

"Eu... não queria incomodar mais ainda, por uma falha minha. Eu... isso não é fácil, mas... me perdoe, Harry." Ao dizer isso, Draco pôde sentir o abraço ficando mais forte.

"Por favor, lute."

Terminaram o banho em silêncio, cada um com o peso de seus atos. Harry notou todo o "estrago" que havia feito no corpo do loiro e não era pouca coisa, marcas de dente, unha e roxos podiam ser vistos. Algumas delas talvez demorassem semanas até sumirem por completo.

Draco se sentia muito cansado e sua expressão era fraca, os últimos dias daquela semana foram de terror, como no início, mas agora não estava mais tentando fugir, apenas sentia enjoos constantes e não conseguia manter nada no estômago, além de dormir o tempo todo. Harry chamara Hermione às presas no dia em que o menor voltara a ficar amarelo, sem conseguir ficar de pé e vomitando muito sangue.

A medibruxa passou horas fazendo exames e o resultado não era nada bom.

"Harry... o que aconteceu? Preciso saber, pois a situação é ainda mais grave."

O grifinório contou à amiga tudo o que tinha acontecido, como Draco tinha encontrado o Gin que ele havia escondido na cozinha, como brigaram depois de o menor beber a garrafa inteira e em como se sentia péssimo, pois a cada vez que o outro passava mal, ele se sentia culpado. Pulara apenas a parte do sexo, mas a castanha era esperta, isso ninguém precisaria contar.

"Vou ser direta. O fígado dele está muito comprometido. Estava dando falência quando eu cheguei e eu fiz o possível, dei as poções necessárias, mas eu não sei se cheguei a tempo."

"Está me dizendo que..."

"Que as próximas doze horas serão decisivas... Eu sinto muito. Passarei a noite aqui com vocês, caso ele tenha alguma complicação, mas estando em casa ou no hospital, tudo o que podia ser feito já foi e agora é esperar. Mas deixarei o St. Mungus de sobre aviso caso a gente precise entrar com uma cirurgia de emergência. Por favor, não me olhe assim, Harry, se te anima, ele teve muita sorte por não ter comprometido os rins."

Harry tinha lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto, não queria acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo, que Draco pudesse estar tão mal. Culpava-se por não ter jogado fora a maldita garrafa de Gin, se tivesse feito, talvez o outro estivesse melhor, talvez as coisas fossem diferentes. Acenou com a cabeça para a amiga e foi para o quarto onde seu amor, pois era isso o que ele era agora, estava.

Draco dormia um sono tranquilo, devia estar dopado pelas poções, mas ao menos não parecia sentir dor. O rosto pálido estava amarelado e magro, as mãos frias, e os cabelos loiros e lisos caindo nos ombros completavam aquele quadro. _Como não notei como era bonito? Como não o notei antes? _O coração de Harry batia forte, agitado. Sentou na cama e segurou a mão fina do seu amado, tentando em vão engolir o choro, quando então notou que ele despertava.

"Harry..."

"Estou aqui."

"Você sempre está aqui." Draco sorriu com aquilo.

"Sempre vou estar aqui." Harry sorriu também. Um sorriso triste, mas ainda assim um sorriso.

"Harry, eu sinto muito."

"Shh. Você precisa descansar."

"Eu fui um idiota."

"Por favor, Draco, não é o fim." Suas esmeraldas brilhavam como um mar verde, junto ao rosto quente pelas lágrimas salgadas, e a única coisa que ele não queria agora era dizer adeus ao amor que acabara de encontrar.

"Eu não estou sentindo dor."

"Hermione esteve aqui, medicou você e você vai ficar bem."

"Eu sei... que esteve... ela falou comigo e foi mais sincera do que você está sendo, Harry." Sua voz era cansada, dizer aquela longa frase era exaustivo demais, e estava lutando contra o sono, mas não queria dormir, pois, se fossem suas últimas horas, queria passá-las acordado com Harry.

"Ela disse que temos que esperar. Então descanse, meu amor."

As sobrancelhas do loiro arquearam em surpresa, _do que Harry havia o chamado? Seria um sonho? Já estava morto e aquele era o tal do céu?_

"O que você..."

"Te chamei de meu amor, é claro." E beijou vagarosamente os lábios de Draco, não queria cansá-lo, mas precisava muito ter um pouco daqueles lábios.

Draco apenas fechou os olhos e retribuiu o carinhoso beijo que trocaram, sem pressa, apenas um pouco do amor sendo transmitido e, principalmente, sentido. Não abriu os olhos quando o moreno se afastou, pois sabia que ele sempre estaria ali com ele, então pôde descansar.

Harry olhava para Draco como quem contempla uma pintura, mantinha-se segurando a mão do seu amor e não a soltou pelas doze horas que se passaram, arrastadas e lentas, torturando-o em todos aqueles segundos que existiam dentro delas. Mas era uma guerra vencida e Harry sabia que eles dois eram os vencedores, ele simplesmente sabia, pois o universo não poderia ser tão cruel assim. Draco não entraria na sua vida tão abruptamente para apenas sair como se nunca estivesse estado ali, pois estivera, pois estava e continuaria.

Hermione achou melhor manter o loiro sedado por alguns dias, que se tornaram semanas, mas que deram um resultado positivo. O quarto que antes fora de Harry agora mais parecia um leito hospitalar, mas se era necessário então que fosse feito, tudo por seu Draco.

Uma noite quente se anunciava, o céu estava estrelado e a brisa era acalentadora. Uma perfeita noite para dois amantes. Draco finalmente abrira os olhos e vira Harry ali do seu lado, como sempre estivera e pôde sorrir. O moreno beijou-lhe a mão que sempre segurava, a testa hoje sem febre e os lábios que tanto amava, e então sorriu também. O dia de amanhã não importava, porque a noite era quente e aconchegante, porque brilhava com todas as estrelas e levava pela brisa o amor que emanava dos dois.

O dia de amanhã não importava, pois hoje, eles estavam bem.

"_Põe-me como selo sobre o teu coração, como selo sobre o teu braço, porque o amor é forte como a morte,_

_e duro como a sepultura do ciúme; as suas brasas são brasas de fogo, com veementes labaredas._

_As muitas águas não podem apagar este amor, nem os rios afogá-lo;_

_ainda que alguém desse todos os bens de sua casa pelo amor, certamente o desprezariam."_

_(O Cântico dos Cânticos)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nb: **__OWN! Que incrível a forma como a Panda conseguiu transmitir todo o horror da situação do Draco, a dificuldade de se livrar de um vício. O Harry se apaixonando pelo loiro foi lindo de ver também *¬* E aquela NC... bem, nem preciso dizer *olha pervo*. Esse final me deixou toda emocionadinha. Eles são uns amores, até passando por tantos problemas. Okay, já falei demais. Está maravilhoso, Pandinha! E deixem reviews para minha noivinha! []_

**N/a: **A Schaala é um amor grande demais gente, mas estou super insegura com essa fic =/. Medo de estar chata (apesar da Schaala quase me bater por eu dizer isso) e sei lá, eu prometi algo bem intenso e tal, espero não decepcionar. Por favor deixem reviews falando o que acharam, preciso mesmo saber a opinião de vocês. Mais uma vez fui proibida de matá-los xD no plot original, a fanfic acaba quando Draco fecha os olhos e não abre mais rs. Mas eu gosto deles vivos *-* rs. Muito obrigada a quem leu a primeira parte dessa fic e a drabble! Vocês são uns amores (L).

Ah! Não expliquei, preciso saber se estou funcionando com esse tipo de fic, com esse gênero, pois em breve (não tão breve assim, tenho duas longs para atualizar) estarei postando minha terceira long, A Cor Púrpura (sim eu sei que é nome de filme e nada tem haver com o mesmo). Então criticas construtivas são super aceitas e vão ser super amadas! =D

Até a próxima!


End file.
